


The Table Isn't the only Thing Burning Hot

by AU Mer-Maid (neonstardust)



Series: Dork Drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief Mentions of a Lab Fire, Coffee is Allowed in a Lab if you're Spiteful Enough - Speaking from Experience, Drabble Collection, First Meetings, Gen, Lab Partners, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstardust/pseuds/AU%20Mer-Maid
Summary: At the very least, Shirabu won't need to worry about getting distracted by his cute partner and setting the lab on fire since the table is already burning.





	The Table Isn't the only Thing Burning Hot

Steady footsteps echo down the empty hall. There's no point in running and risking his coffee, Shirabu decides, when he's already this late. He wouldn't have come at all if it weren't the first day of term. Even if they don’t go over anything important, he still has an appearance to keep up.

Pushing open the classroom door, the entire room's attention snaps to him, and he regrets his choice. Only the warm and calming scent of coffee tickling his nose propels him onward. Several students scowl. Shirabu holds his head higher than their stares.

“Nice of you to join us.” The professor’s voice is dry. “You’ll need a lab partner.”

Shirabu glances around the room again. Only two seats remain open. On the left, a boy smiles cheerfully, eyes sparkling. _Not him. _

Looking right, Shirabu watches a redhead spill a glass. Fluid pools around the burner; oddly colored flames erupt across the table. In one smooth, practiced motion, the boy in front of him sprays the table with the fire extinguisher, completely coating the redhead in white goo.

“Thanks, Semisemi,” he chirps. A beard of foam drips down his chin.

Alarmed, Shirabu goes left, not making eye contact, and takes a seat.

“My name’s Yahaba Shigeru.” His partner beams.

Taking a big gulp of coffee, Shirabu prays for strength. This class is not normal. Thankfully, Yahaba turns his attention to the whiteboard. Shirabu uses it as a chance to look him over more closely, taking in his rosy blush and too big hoodie, and he wonders what kind of demon he must be to look so cute and happy at nine in the morning.

Across the room, the table catches fire again.

“So”—Shirabu sips his drink, firmly ignoring the no drinking sign on the wall—“this is hell.”


End file.
